Fire Under The Mistletoe
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: A collection of Christmas-themed one-shots centered on Rei and Usagi's love over time.
1. Secret Santa

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **These stories will not be in any particular order. Some of the stories will be somewhat linked while some will not. I will try to do twelve stories. However, if they seem to be popular enough then I may write more of them. The stories will have several Christmases covered in them. These stories may include one-shots, drabbles, ficlets, etc.

**Secret Santa**

_Christmas Eve_

"It's not fair!" Serenity yelled to herself. "I don't want to spend Christmas with Prince Endymion! I don't even love him!"

Serenity looked at Earth from where she was laying on her bed.

"I want to spend my Christmas with Rei." she whispered, trying to hold her tears in.

" _Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

"Huh? That voice…."

Serenity went to her balcony to investigate the voice. She saw a figure that was dressed in the clothing of Santa Clause with the white beard to go along with it. However, this Santa Clause had long, raven hair and was skinnier. A smile grew on Serenity's face.

"Rei!"

"_Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

Rei leaned a ladder against the balcony and made her way up to Serenity's room. When she was completely in, Serenity attacked her with a hug. She then pulled her fake beard down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you Rei!"

"I missed you too Serenity."

"I wish we could spend Christmas together. I hate these stupid Moon Kingdom customs. Arranged marriages are no fun."

"No they aren't Serenity, but _presents_ are."

Rei reached into her pocket and opened a box that had a necklace with a crescent moon pendant made out of gold. She then placed the necklace around Serenity.

"Merry Christmas princess. I traveled all the way to Earth just to have this specially made for you. One would think that this kingdom would have gold but for some reason it doesn't."

"Oh Rei, this is beautiful! I wish I had something to give you."

"_You_ are the best Christmas gift I could ask for Serenity. I should get going now. Would you like to meet me on the ice tomorrow night?"

"I would love to. We can meet up when everyone else is asleep."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Serenity."

"I love you too Rei."

Rei made her way back to the ladder. Serenity leaned over and gave Rei another kiss. Rei was so into the kiss that she didn't notice the ladder was slowly shifting away from the balcony until it was too late.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Rei! Are you okay?"

A dizzy Rei held her hand up in assurance. "I'm fine Serenity. Don't worry about me. Merry Christmas." she said weakly.

Queen Serenity rushed in her daughter's room.

"Serenity I heard a crash. Is everything okay?"

"Yes mama. Everything is fine."

"Good. You should really get some rest for tomorrow. Prince Endymion wouldn't enjoy it if you slept through Christmas with him around. Hey where did you get that necklace?

Serenity smiled. "It was a gift from Santa."

The queen chuckled. "Alright Serenity, sleep tight." The queen never investigated deeper into her daughter's answer.

Rei was still recovering on the ground when a deer came up to her and started licking her cheek.

"Aw stop it you deer!"

The deer's nose started to glow red.

"What the-?"

Before Rei could say another word, a large figure appeared before her clad in the same attire she was wearing.

"Down Ruldolf! Sorry about that. Rudolf likes to wander off sometime. He probably thought you were me."

"Santa?"

"That's me. Thanks for giving the princess a gift. I kind of ran out of presents by the time I got to her."

"You "_kind of_" ran out of presents Santa?"

"Hey, the moon is the last place I stop at before returning to the North Pole and she was the last one on my list. I miscounted the number of gifts I had this time. I should have listened to Mrs. Clause and recounted the gifts again. Anyways, thanks for saving my skin. I owe you one."

Santa tossed a candy cane on Rei's chest.

"Merry Christmas Rei. Come on Rudolf, let's go. HO! HO! HO!"

Rei watched as Santa got back into is sleigh and rode off into the night.


	2. On The Ice

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**One The Ice**

_Modern Day Tokyo_

"Rei, I can't do this! I'm tired of falling!"

"Yes, you can Usagi. Just try to keep your balance." Rei said while picking her up from the ice.

Usagi's legs were still wobbly.

"Lets just take this slowly. Steady now. Steady."

The couple got a little bit further on the ice, until-

"Rei, I'm falling!"

"I got you Usagi. We will do this together."

Under Rei's guidance, Usagi was finally skating on the ice.

"I'm doing it Rei! I'm skating!"

"I told you that you could do it Usa!"

"I think I'm finally starting to unlock my skating abilities from the Moon Kingdom."

Usagi became so confident that she lost her balance, painfully bringing her and Rei down this time.

"Rei, I don't want to do this anymore." Usagi whined.

"We don't have to Usa. Lets get some hot chocolate instead."

Usagi's frown turned into a smile.


	3. Snapshot of the Future

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Snapshot of the Future**

_Present Day Tokyo_

"Cheese!"

"I think we took a good Christmas picture together. What do you think, Chibiusa?" Rei asked as she, Chibiusa, and Usagi left the Christmas background.

Chibiusa looked at the picture that the photographer gave her.

"I think it looks great! Usagi's smile is a bit creepy though."

"Creepy?! You're one to talk, you little runt! You should have been airbrushed out of the photo."

Rei stopped the arguing before it got worse.

"Will you two stop fighting, please? We are at the mall to have fun. Chibiusa, I love Usagi's smile. Usagi, Chibiusa does _not_ need to be airbrushed out of the photo."

"You're right, Rei. Usagi, I am sorry for saying your smile looks creepy."

"And I'm sorry for saying you shouldn't be in the photo, Chibiusa. How about we go see Santa now while the line is short?"

How Rei got them to stop arguing was beyond her. Chibiusa smiled and held both Rei and Usagi's hand as they got in line. Deep down, Usagi knew that Chibiusa was probably right. Her smile _was_ pretty wide but she couldn't help it. She was with two people that she loved very much. If that meant looking creepy, then so be it.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

"Awww, they look so adorable, Setsuna! It's like they are a family." Minako exclaimed.

Setsuna just remained silent. A little smile appeared on her face.

"Setsyyy, I can tell you're hiding something from me. You saw their future, didn't you? Well, tell me what you saw!"

"Minako, you know as the gatekeeper of time, I have certain rules to obey."

"I'll make it worth your while later on." Minako promised seductively.

Setsuna couldn't resist. "Well, rules were made to be broken, right?" She whispered to Minako what she saw in Rei and Usagi's future.

"_They are_? Well that explains why Chibiusa acts more like them, but how? Ooooh, the Ginzuishou, I never thought about that! Chibiusa calls Rei _what_? That is too cute!"

After Rei and Usagi took Chibiusa to see Santa, they noticed Setsuna and Minako."

"Hey Setsuna, hey Minako!" Chibiusa called out. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Ummm, I was just telling Minako what I was going to Haruka and Michiru for Christmas."

"What are going to give _me_?"

"It's a secret, Small Lady. Well, Minako and I should continue our Christmas shopping. We will see you ladies another time."

As they walked on, Minako looked back at them. "Goodbye Usagi. Goodbye Chibiusa." Minako then grinned at Rei. "_Goodbye Papa._"

Rei gave Minako a confused look.

"What?"

**Author Note**: Normally, I dislike the pairing of Setsuna/Minako. However, I felt that they couple worked well for this particular story.


	4. Skating with the Family

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Skating with the Family**

_Crystal Tokyo_

"Minako, have you seen my parents?"

"They are outside skating, Chibiusa."

"Alright, thanks!"

Chibiusa went outside and saw two figures, one dressed in a long white gown while the other was a masked figure clad in a lavender tuxedo suited with a cape. The white and lavender colors blended together as the two were spinning in the middle of the ice with their fingers locked together. The couple then held onto each other with one hand as the gowned woman leaned into the taller figure. Afterwards, they spotted their young daughter.

"Wow! Momma, papa, how did you two get so good at ice skating? It's like you two are dancing on ice!"

Rei spoke to her daughter. "Well Chibiusa, your mother and I were great ice skaters a long time ago on the Moon Kingdom. Would you like to try?"

"I...I don't think I can."

"Nonsense, Small Lady." Serenity said. "Just lace up and we will help you. We have an extra pair of skates for you in the corner."

Serenity and Rei extended their hands out to Chibiusa after she laced her skates on. Once Chibiusa grabbed their hands, the family skated couple of laps around the ice.

"You're doing well, Chibiusa!" Rei yelled. "Do you think you can skate on your own now?"

"I don't know. I can try."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Hai papa."

Serenity and Rei let go of her hands and watched as their daughter made her way around the ice.

"Momma! Papa! I'm doing it! I'm skating!"

"We knew you could!" Serenity said, proud of her daughter.

Chibiusa then came hurdling towards her parents.

"Uhoh, where are the brakes on these things?! I can't stop!"

"CHIBIUSA, WATCH OUT!" Serenity and Rei shouted in unison.

It was too late. All three of them came crashing down on the ice. Serenity and Rei stared at their daughter.

"Sorry momma. Sorry papa."

The couple just smiled and laughed.

"It's okay, Chibiusa. I wasn't always the best ice skater. It just takes some practice. Let's try again." Serenity said.

Rei stood up first and helped her lover and her daughter from the ground. Chibiusa smiled as Serenity and Rei latched onto her hands again and went for another round of skating.


	5. A Forbidden Skate

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**A Forbidden Skate**

_Moon Kingdom_

_Christmas night_

It was the dead of night on the Moon Kingdom. Almost everyone was asleep after enjoying their Christmas. However, a wide-awake Serenity clandestinely made her way past her mother's room. She tip-toed past where Prince Endymion was lodged. Next came the rooms of her senshi. Serenity finally made it downstairs and almost towards the entrance. She was nearly on her way out before she discovered that she wasn't the only one awake

"What brings you out this late, Serenity?".

Serenity jumped. "Minako! I….uhh….I was going to water the plants!"

"With your ice-skates in hand, Serenity?"

Serenity was busted. She couldn't fool the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love. She still stuck with her answer though. "Yes, with my ice-skates." she said.

"Well, that's a shame, because Rei is waiting for you on the ice." Minako winked. "Don't worry. I will cover for you. Forbidden loves are the best!"

With that, Serenity grinned and exited the palace. She laced on her skates as she saw Rei gliding around the ice. When Serenity was done, Rei extended her hand to her.

"So how was Christmas with the prince, Serenity?"

Serenity took Rei's hand and smiled. "I don't know. I have celebrated it with her yet."

**Author note:** This "prince" part was a slight reference to my other story "She's The King". I couldn't resist.


	6. The Christmas Tree

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**The Christmas Tree**

_Present Day Tokyo_

"Usagi, the Christmas tree can't hold anymore ornaments!"

"Sure it can, Rei, watch."

Usagi challenged Rei by adding more ornaments to the already loaded tree.

"Usagi, that's enough! It's starting to wobble."

"Nope, just a few more ornaments."

Usagi continued to place the ornaments on the tree.

"Usagi…."

"Just one more, Rei."

The tree was now tilting in Usagi's direction. It took both her and Rei to get the tree to stand up somewhat straight.

"I think the Christmas tree is fine now, Rei. We _definitely_ can't fit anything else on there."

"It actually looks very good, Usa. I hope it doesn't fall."

"Neither do I, love."

The two looked at the Christmas tree once more before heading upstairs to Usagi's room. A few minutes later, Chibiusa returned home from school. She had a nice, hand-painted Christmas ornament that she was ready to place on the tree...


	7. Sick Day

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Sick Day**

_Crystal Tokyo_

"Serenity, get out of the bathroom already! We are going to be late for the meeting if you don't hurry up!"

"But I don't want to go to the meeting, Rei."

"Well, we are going. We can't neglect our obligations to Crystal Tokyo."

"Oh, yes we can."

"Oh no, we can't."

"Oh yes, we can."

"Oh no, we can't."

"Oh yes, we _can_!"

"I'm not playing this game with you, Serenity, now get out of the bathroom."

Rei was adjusting the white bow tie on her suit while Serenity stepped out. Her queen was in a bathrobe and a Santa Clause hat.

"You _still_ aren't ready, Serenity? What have you been doing in there, and why do you have that hat on? Get ready!"

Serenity just stood there and pouted. "But Rei…."

"Serenity, if I have to tell you _one_ more time to get ready, then I will-"

Rei's words were cut short when Serenity's bathrobe fell to the floor. She was wearing a red Christmas bra laced with white fuzz along with the undergarments to match. Serenity pushed Rei onto their bed and straddled her. She seductively spoke and loosened her bow tie.

"I find you _very_ sexy in a tux, Rei."

Rei melted and stammered the first words she could think of.

"It's-it's lavender."

Serenity had Rei right where she wanted. She ran her fingers all over Rei's hair, intentionally messing it up. For some reason, Rei didn't care. She actually enjoyed her hypnotic touch.

"You work so hard, Rei, and you deserve a break."

"It's-it's lavender."

Serenity chuckled. "You're so cute. It's the holidays and I want to play "Santa"."

"But, what about the meeting?"

Serenity replied by kissing all over her neck for the next minute. She then placed her ear over Rei's chest.

"You have a rapid heartbeat, Rei. I think that calls for a sick day."

"Well, I _do_ feel pretty hot."

Serenity gave Rei the phone. "Make the call."

Rei obeyed and dialed the numbers. Serenity wiggled on her lap while she did so.

"Hey Minako, this is Rei. Could you do me a favor, and take my place at the meeting today? I'm not feeling very well and Serenity will be taking care of me. What do you mean "I don't sound sick"? Yes, she is on top of me right now, how did you know that? Oh, I forgot your girlfriend can see the future, so will you do it? Thanks! Let me know how it goes. Okay, bye."

"Minako is going to fill in for us, but she said that Setsuna highly recommends that you put some clothes on, Serenity."

"Then it would take longer for you to unwrap your present."

"My…_present_?"

"Mhmmm."

"I'm sorry, _who_ is Setsuna again?"

Serenity smiled and leaned into a kiss. Rei ran her hands up and down her back. She was just about ready to unwrap the first part of her gift.

"Momma, papa, I'm back for a minute!" yelled a small voice as the double doors to their royal bedroom opened.

Serenity was frozen while Rei snapped out of her hypnotic state. "Small Lady! I thought you were with uncle Mamoru today?"

"I am, but I forgot something and wanted to say goodbye again. Momma, what are you doing to papa and why are you wearing that?"

"Well, ummmm, you see Small Lady, uhhhh….."

For the first time in her life, Serenity actually wished that she went to the meeting.


	8. The Ugly Sweater

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Ugly Christmas Sweater**

_Present Day Tokyo_

"HAHA! What are you wearing, Rei?" Minako laughed while pointing out her attire. She was wearing a knitted, green Christmas sweater decorated with snowflakes, Reindeer, presents, and a Santa Clause.

"It was Usagi's idea." Rei grumbled.

"Are you really going to the Christmas party with that on?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei. "It looks good on you sweetheart, and it makes me happy to see you wearing it.

Rei smiled. She lived for making her princess happy. However, Rei was also smiling because she secretly had an ugly Christmas sweater upstairs for Usagi to wear. Her lover would be in for quite a surprise.

"Usa?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you do anything for me if I asked?"

"You know I would."

"Good, because _I_ have something that I would like for you to wear as well..."


	9. Fire Under The Mistletoe

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

_Present Day Tokyo-Christmas_

It was a snowy Christmas day in Tokyo. Usagi and Rei were spending time together at the Hikawa Jinja. They had finished exchanging gifts by the crackling fire.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas, Usa?"

"I loved it. Then again, I enjoy any time that I spend with you, Rei."

Usagi gazed at the Christmas tree. She noticed there was small gift in the far back.

"I thought we opened all of the presents already," Usagi said with a confused look on her face.

"I thought we did too, Usa. Go check it out."

Usagi slid under the tree and grabbed the gift. The present was labeled,

"_To: Usagi_"

"_From: Santa_"

"From _Santa_?" Usagi asked herself. She tore open the gift wrap and discovered a velvet box. She opened the box and saw a diamond ring. Usagi gasped at the item and turned around only to see Rei dressed in a Santa Clause outfit without the beard. Usagi had no idea when Rei was able to slip into that. Rei took the diamond ring and kneeled before her, slipping it on her finger.

"Usa, you have been my lover for over a thousand years and you will be my lover for over a thousand more, if you let me. I think now would be a good time to ask. Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?"

Usagi fought very hard to hold back her tears. "YES, Rei! I would love nothing more than to be your wife!"

Rei wasn't as successful in holding back her tears. Rei slightly lifted Usagi off the ground and spun her around. The couple grinned as they landed right under a mistletoe. Rei kissed her future wife with a fiery, yet tender passion. Usagi responded with a kiss of her own that was just as fiery and tender.

"Mmmmm, if a tiny mistletoe does this, how far will a Christmas reef get me?" Usagi asked jokingly with seduction.

"Perv."

Usagi laughed. "I couldn't resist. You know I would want our first time to be extra special. You're worth the wait, Rei."

"And so are you, my love."

I can't believe this, Rei. We are getting married! We need to start planning things now."

"Can't this wait until after Christmas, Usa?"

"No." Usagi said without hesitation. "There's the caterer to worry about, then the dresses, the cake, the music, the location…."

Rei smiled as Usagi continued on with her list. Usagi may have been over-the-top, but this was one of the many reasons why she loved her. She loved Usagi's personality and never wanted her to change.

"Rei! Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What did I say last?"

"Uhhhh."


	10. Alone For The Holidays

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

Author Note:I have changed the rating for "Fire Under The Mistletoe" to M

**Alone For The Holidays**

_Crystal Tokyo_

"Momma, papa, I finally know what I want for Christmas this year!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"And what is that, sweetheart?" Rei asked.

Chibiusa crawled in between Serenity and Rei on their bed. "I want to go back to the past and spend the holidays with Usagi and Rei."

"You don't want to spend your Christmas with us?" Serenity asked with a slight sadness in her voice.

"It's not that I don't, momma, but I really want to spend Christmas with them. Can I please?"

Serenity looked at Rei for guidance, to which Rei nodded.

"I don't see why not," Rei said.

Serenity sighed and then smiled. "Well, if that's what you really want for Christmas this year, then you can go."

"YAY! Thank you, momma! Thank you, papa!" Chibiusa squealed as she kissed their cheeks.

"Alright, now go get your thinks packed," Serenity ordered.

"They are already packed and downstairs, momma. Setsuna is already waiting for me at the time gate," Chibiusa said. "She knew you would say yes, but she wanted me to ask anyway."

"Well, you certainly are proactive, Small Lady. You didn't get that from me," Serenity chuckled. "It looks like you are all set then. Have fun, sweetie and try not to give Usagi a hard time."

"Okay, momma, I will be good. I promise."

Serenity leaned over and hugged her daughter tightly. "Mommy loves you sweetie and she will miss you."

Rei joined the hugging session. She kissed Chibiusa's cheek. "And papa loves you too, sweetheart. I will miss you as well. Have a good Christmas."

"Oh, and Small Lady?" Serenity called out to her.

"Yes, momma?"

"Make sure you knock on the door before you enter their room."

"Ummm, okay," Chibiusa replied, not entirely sure why her mother would request that just out of the blue.

"Just trust me on that, Small Lady. Now hurry up and go see Setsuna before I decide that my little girl has to stay."

Chibiusa hopped off the bed and sped out of the room. "Okay, bye momma, bye papa!"

After Chibiusa ran downstairs and out of the palace with her luggage, Serenity's sadness reappeared on her face.

"Rei, I miss our daughter."

"It hasn't even been two minutes, Serenity."

Serenity began to cry. "I don't care. I want our daughter to be here."

Rei tried to comfort her. "Don't cry Serenity. I want her here too, but this is what she wants for Christmas. I'm sure Rei and Usagi will take good care of her."

Serenity was still upset so Rei thought of a way to make her smile. "Be right back," she said as she disappeared into their closest. When she came out, she was wearing the ugly sweater that her wife made her wear over a thousand years ago."

"Remember this?" Rei asked.

Serenity chuckled again. The sweater didn't match Rei's lavender dress pants, but it was still cute to see her in it. "I'm surprised that sweater has lasted this long," she said.

"I still have yours too, Serenity. We don't have any meetings today, so how about I make us some hot chocolate? We can spend some time together."

"I would like that," Serenity said, smiling.

Rei went downstairs to prepare the hot beverages. She came back up with two mugs on a blue tray.

"Extra marshmallows for you," Rei said as she handed one of the mugs to Serenity. Rei laid beside her wife and drank from her own mug. After they finished their drinks, Rei placed the mugs and tray to the side.

"That was delicious, Rei," Serenity said as she placed her head on her chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Serenity. The hot chocolate was pretty tasty."

"You know Rei, we never got around to playing "Santa"," Serenity mentioned seductively.

Rei grinned. "I don't think anyone else is in the palace right now, but us."

Serenity was going to miss her daughter, but she became thankful for the extra time that would now get to spend with her wife. "Well, that means you can unwrap your "gift" now."

Rei laid her wife down and began kissing her. She hooked her fingers to the bottom of Serenity's gown and smiled at the realization of what was happening. She was finally going to unwrap her present with no interruptions. Serenity had her fingers on Rei's clothes and was doing some unwrapping of her own.

"Mmmmm, Is that hot chocolate I smell?!" squeaked a tiny voice coming upstairs. Rei got off of Serenity as quick as she could, zipping her pants back up and fastening the top button. By the time Rei was finished, a gray kitten came into their room and jumped on the bed.

"Diana, it's nice to see you, but I thought you were out with your parents?" Serenity said, trying to hide her slight agitation.

"I wanted to stay here with you and Rei. I know that Chibiusa left and I figured you two could use some company."

Serenity and Rei looked at each other. They couldn't help but to laugh. Neither of them could stay mad at Diana for long, even if they were agitated.

"Can I have some of your delicious hot chocolate, Rei?."

"Of course you can, I will make you some and pour it into a bowl. I will even add extra milk in yours," Rei answered.

As Serenity watched her wife and Diana leave the room, she sighed.

"So much for playing "Santa"."


	11. Holiday Wars

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Holiday Wars**

_Location: Crystal Tokyo_

Serenity's eyes boggled over Michiru's natural talent. "Michiru, our portrait looks amazing," she said.

"This is my first painting that I have ever done in the snow. I just had the inspiration to paint the royal couple outside."

"I think it's especially cute how your arms are wrapped around Serenity, Rei. That serious look on your face actually makes it seem like you're important," Minako joked.

"Hahaha, very funny," Rei said. "By the way, how is Chibiusa doing in the past?"

"Ooooh, I forgot to tell you, Chibiusa went a little too far back so she is now spending her Christmas on the Moon Kingdom with Serenity and Rei."

"WHAT?!" Rei quickly wrapped her hands around Minako's neck and shook her. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT OUR DAUGHTER IS IN A WARZONE RIGHT NOW? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT QUEEN BERYL AND THE DESTRUCTION OF THE MOON KINGDOM?!"

Serenity had to pull her wife off of Minako. "Rei…let her explain."

"Don't worry, Setsuna checked and Chibiusa isn't in any danger," Minako said. She looked down. "That doesn't happen until the next year."

There was a brief silence before Minako continued. "She's having a great time. Besides, she's in great hands. Rei and Serenity are taking really good care of her."

Neo-queen Serenity and Rei looked at each other and smiled.

"Minako, would you help me take this painting in the palace?" Michiru asked.

"Sure thing, Michiru."

As Michiru and Minako went inside, Serenity poked her wife in the chest."

"You're a great papa."

"Well, I just love our little girl so much. She brings me a lot of joy. I would even skip a meeting for her if she asked."

Serenity wiped the smile off her face. "Wait a minute, why do _I_ have to get half naked for you to skip a meeting, but if _she_ asks, you would do it in a heartbeat?"

"Serenity, stop being so jealous," Rei said, making her way towards the palace.

"_Big pyro head_," Serenity mumbled.

"I heard that, Serenity!"

The back of Rei's head soon became covered in a chunk of snow. She turned around and noticed that her wife was giggling and sticking her tongue out at her. Serenity scooped up another snowball and threw it at Rei. Rei used her cape to block the incoming snowball and tried making an ice sphere of her own. Serenity playfully tackled her to the bed of snow before it could be completed.

"Plotting against the queen, huh Rei?"

"Perhaps."

"That means I will have to punish you in the name of the moon."

"Maybe I _want_ to be punished."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmm."

"Very well then, close your eyes."

Rei closed her eyes and felt Serenity nibble on her ear.

"That tickles," Rei said with a goofy smile on her face.

Rei could then feel Serenity moving lower. She stuck her head under Rei's shirt and kissed her stomach.

"You're going to punish me like _that_ in the _snow_, Serenity?"

"Why not? I like trying new things."

"Well, if you insist."

"I bet I can make you squirm, Rei."

"I bet you can too."

Serenity kissed her stomach again. "Are you ready?"

"Mhmmm."

Instead of feeling lips, Rei now felt snow on her bare stomach.

"Hey, what are you doing?! STOP that, Serenity! That's cold!"

Serenity got two more scoops of ice and placed it in Rei's shirt. She then tucked the shirt into Rei's pants. Serenity rolled off of her and laughed as Rei was flopping around like a fish.

"See? I told you I could make you squirm, Rei."

By the time Rei was finished dusting snow off, patches of her suit was damp.

"I see how you like to play, Serenity. I think it's time that I return the favor and give you a dose of punishment in the name of Mars."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Serenity assured.

"Oh, but I think it is. I will even give you a five second head start to run. That's just how nice I am," Rei said with a smile on her face. "One…"

"You wouldn't."

"Two…"

"Rei!"

"Three…"

Serenity cozied herself into Rei's chest. "I'm sorry! I love you Rei."

"I love you too, my beautiful winter goddess of the moon. You're the reason I smile. Four…"

"EEP!"

Serenity finally got the hint and ran.

"Five!"

And sure enough, Rei took off running after her.


	12. Christmas Wishes

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Christmas Wishes**

_Moon Kingdom_

Sailor Mars helped put the finishing touches on the snowman she and Serenity built.

"I think we did a good job, princess….aside from you eating a part of his carrot nose."

"Well, I was hungry. It's still cute snowman."

"Agreed. Hey princess, what would be your greatest Christmas wish?"

Serenity blushed. "Well, my greatest Christmas wish would be to start a family with you one day."

"Wow, um, that's quite a wish, princess."

"I know it is wishful thinking, but it's what I want."

Sailor Mars frowned. "I'm sorry that I can't give you that, Serenity."

"It's okay. You're all that I need anyway."

Out of nowhere, a mass flattened the snowman completely, exploding it into tiny pieces. The mass stood up and it appeared to be a pink-haired little girl. Sailor Mars and the moon princess looked at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

The pink-haired girl looked and saw Earth from a distance.

"Uhoh, I think I went _too_ far back in the past."


	13. The Greatest Christmas Gift

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**The Greatest Christmas Gift**

_Crystal Tokyo_

"What is taking Serenity so long?" Rei asked herself while pacing nervously back and forth in her room. Her heart raced and her palms were getting sweatier by the minute. She stared at the bathroom door, took a deep breath, and then looked out of the window.

A couple of minutes later, Serenity came out of the bathroom.

"Rei…I have the results."

Rei quickly moved towards her wife. "Well, how did it go?"

Serenity smiled and held Rei's sweaty palms. "Christmas has come early this year. The test results came back positive. Rei, we are going to have a baby!"

Rei hugged Serenity tightly and gave her a big kiss. She then slid down to the queen's stomach with a joyful look on her face.

"See you in nine months, Chibiusa."


	14. Christmas

**Fire Under The Mistletoe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Christmas**

_Crystal Tokyo_

"Momma! Papa! Wake up…..it's Christmas!"

The future princess commenced the start of Christmas by pouncing on her parents. When they wouldn't wake up fast enough, she pounced harder, eliciting a soft grumble from them.

"Rei….your daughter's awake," Serenity mumbled.

"Why is she _my _daughter when we are sleeping?" Rei asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Papa….wake up!"

Serenity pointed. "See? She wants _you_."

Papa Rei looked at her daughter. "Sweetheart, your mother and I are tired. Just give us a couple of more hours of sleep, okay?"

Chibiusa pouted and stomped out of the royal couple's bedroom. She bumped into Minako along the way.

"Chibiusa, what's wrong?" The goddess of love asked.

"Momma and Papa don't want to wake up just yet. They told me to wait a couple of more hours."

Minako chuckled. "You see Chibiusa, the first rule when it comes to your parents….especially Rei is to never listen to, them. Give me a minute." Minako went into her room and came out with an air horn. "_This_ will wake them up. Follow my lead."

Chibiusa tiptoed into her parent's room with Minako by her side. The couple appeared deep in their sleep once more. The goddess of love motioned Chibiusa with her fingers.

"_One_"

"_Two_"

"_Three_"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

The sudden noise startled the royal couple. They had no time to adjust as Minako immediately pounced on Rei while Chibiusa pounced on her mother. Minako continued to blow the air horn while playfully pushing Rei's head into the pillow.

"WAKE UP PAPA REI, WAKE UP!" Minako screamed. Chibiusa was dishing out her own wake up call to Serenity.

"Okay! OKAY! We are up!" Rei yelled.

Minako rolled off of Rei and high-fived Chibiusa while she got off of Serenity.

"I told you we could wake them up, Chibiusa!"

Minako noticed that Serenity and Rei both had an unpleasant look on their faces.

"Um, Chibiusa….go down stairs….and run!" the nervous Minako commanded.

"But Minako…."

"Just run! Save yourself!"

Chibiusa obeyed and left out of her parent's room, leaving Minako to endure the incoming wrath.

Rei questioned her friend's antics with sleepy red eyes. "What the hell, Minako?"

"Ummmm, Merry Christmas? Hehe," Minako chuckled nervously.

Merry Christmas was not a good enough answer for Rei or Serenity. The couple glanced at each other before slowly making their way towards Minako.

"Uh….oh…."

* * *

"Are you okay, Minako? That's a long spiral of stairs to tumble from."

"I'm fine, Chibiusa," a dizzy Minako said while picking herself up from the bottom of the stairs. "You're parents said they will be down here in ten minutes. Then, they tossed me out. Now excuse me while I go get some ice to put on my head….ow."

After ten minutes, Serenity and Rei came down stairs in their robes.

"Merry Christmas, Chibiusa!" the couple cheerfully said. The earlier looks of anger on their faces seemed to have disappeared.

Chibiusa boggled over the towering Christmas tree with presents filled from left and right.

"Momma…papa…can I open the presents right now?!"

"First you have to answer the knock on the door," Rei said, smiling.

"What knock?"

Chibiusa soon heard the knock on the door Rei mentioned. When she opened the door, her mouth widened.

"SANTA CLAUSE!"

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas, Chibiusa.

Chibiusa looked at Rei. "You didn't tell me you knew Santa Clause, papa!"

"Well….he owned me one, from a long time ago."

Chibiusa looked past Santa only to see an abundance of gifts on his sleigh.

"Are those all _my_ gifts, Santa?"

"Yes they are, little one."

"Alright!"

"Chibiusa, go find Minako and have her bring the extra gifts in," Rei ordered.

"Okay, Papa!"

When Chibiusa disappeared, Rei handed Serenity her gift.

"Merry Christmas, Serenity."

Serenity opened the gift and saw that it was the same golden crescent moon necklace that she had given her over a thousand years ago and just like back then, she placed the necklace around her neck.

Serenity wrapped her arms around her soulmate. "I love you, Rei."

"I love you too, Serenity."

As Rei leaned in to kiss Serenity, she was tackled by a Ruldoph who began licking her face.

"Arrrrgh, stop it, Rudolph! I'm not even dressed like Santa this time!"

"I think Rudolph's jealous," Santa said.

Serenity chuckled. "I will leave you two alone and find Chibiusa and Minako."

"Wait Serenity, don't leave!"

Rei looked up at the deer and had a few words for it.

"You just can't stay on your leash, can you? You made my wife go away. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rudolph gave Rei an open-mouthed smile while flashing his glowing nose. Rei just sighed and laid her head back in defeat.

"Of course you would say that. I love you too, Ruldolph."

* * *

Author Notes: Well, I'm done with these one-shots for now so I can focus on my other Reiusa stories. These were really fun to write! Special thanks to Joanna-NK, TruePrime, James Birdsong, Guest, DjiinFires, and FoggyFog for your reviews! I really do appreciate them.


End file.
